Tales of a Golden Abyss
by Mia Aulair
Summary: Imagine the main charactrs of Golden Sun being replaced by the main characters of Tales of the Abyss. Please, Review. Chapter Six UP! More crappy chapters with a day long time skip and blue cheagle included! Need reviews or this story WILL be deleted!
1. Prologue

Hello people, this is why I haven't updated anything in the past two weeks.

Ed:But you didn't start writing this until last night.

Well, I had to beat Abyss first.

Anise:You beat it last Wednesday.

Umm….I wanted to beat my Golden Sun Abyss file to get my muse.

Ed:Your on Kolima Forest!

SHUT UP AND DO THE DISCLAIMER!

Jade:Miathewateralchemist does not own Tales of the Abyss or Golden Sun because if she did, it would be as bad as Anise being Fon Master.

Anise:Hey!

Okay now time for beginning information.

Okay first off, regarding the ending to Abyss, okay it takes place after the end of the game, but, Luke is Luke and not Luke/Asch. And Asch is alive. Why, because that's the way it is to me. And so far, the only pairings are Natalia/Asch and Luke/Tear.

The Golden Sun storyline may suffer some major changes, for I am using it as a guiding line more than a script.

Timelines have been compacted and stretched. And also, Luke and Guy are both 17, Anise is 13 and Jade is…okay I don't know, lets just say 30's.

Script will only be used for skits, of which I will include many of in this story.

And now, my first chapter rant is over, enjoy.

The sharp winter air cut clean through the coliseum. The entire crowd was silent in anticipation as the warriors entered the stadium.

"Okay, now it's time to meet our four brave challengers," The arena M.C. started, "First we have the Noble Guy!" The entire crowd went silent, except for a person mumbling something about demon birdies, as a blond noble from Malkuth entered the arena. "Second we have, Anise the Lucky." Moderate clapping and applause went up as a thirteen-year old girl wearing a pink dress with two black pigtails neatly tied in back, over the clearly demented stuffed animal. "Third we have Jade the Vam-" the M.C. stopped herself once she realized she was doing, "I mean, Jade the Necromancer!" Angry shouts went up as a Cbbbolonel in his mid-thirties with long brown hair wearing blue with glasses covering his red eyes entered the arena. "And the final contestant of this brave party, Luke the Idiot of Lor-Hey, who wrote this," the M.C. said stopping herself again. "I mean, Luke the Swordsman of Lorelei." Little applause went up as the redhead entered the arena, nearly completing the group of four.

Anise turned to Jade, "Colonel, what did you do this time?"

"Nothing," Jade said chuckling to himself, "I just gave Luke the title he deserves."

"I can't disagree with you there." Anise replied.

"Hey…What!?!" Luke said with a startled look on his face.

"Nothing, Luke, I love you." Anise said with a creepy smile on her face. Luke could have sworn that when she coughed, he heard something like 'and your money.'

"Oh my…" The M.C. started again, "It seems that this party has a fifth member. Will all please give their applause to, Mieu the Cute."

The crowd went into wild applause as the little blue creature with huge ears, white at the tip, and the sorcerer's ring on his stomach entered.

"Master, are they cheering for me?" The little blue creature asked turning to Luke.

LUKE! WAKE UP!!!

"What?" Luke said beginning to stir.

THE MOUNT ALEPH BOULDER IS GOING TO FALL! WAKE UP!

Luke woke up only to find his stepmother over his head, shouting something about a bolder.

"Florian can take care of it, a Daathic fonic arte can easily take care of it," Luke said, turning over to go back to sleep.

"LUKE! This is not funny, there is a giant boulder about to fall and kill you, and your worried about FLOWERS?!?"

"Fine, I'll get out of the way of the boulder."

Near the stairs Luke realized one of the scariest things of his life.

"I have to go back," he stated firmly, "I forgot the Key of Lor-"

"I don't care what it is," Dora started screaming, "Is it really worth risking your life for?" she finished, pushing him down the stairs.

Outside, Luke found things weren't that different from St.Binah, aside from the evil robot. People were running around panicking, the city was a disaster zone. Well, I'd better get Guy he thought to himself.

Up the road, he found that Guy was trying to pull a treasure chest with a rope.

"What are you trying to move, Guy?"

"Oh these, these are all our weapons. All our swords, everyone of them but the Key." Guy stated matter-of-factly.

"Shouldn't we, try to save our lives before we worry about weapons?"

Guy paused for a second before answering, "You're right, but what if we run into monsters or something?"

"Well, then why don't we just grab two random ones from the pile or something," Luke answered.

"That works for me," Guy said as they both grabbed their swords from the pile.

They started working their way down to the Plaza, dodging various flying boulders and monsters. About halfway down near the dock, they found people clumped together looking worried and anxious. Suddenly, the two teenagers heard a female voice pierce the silence, "Oh no, Felix. Will my brother be okay?" They looked down to see Felix hanging on to a post near the river, being watched by anxious citizens and a worried Jenna.

"What's going on?"

"Felix fell in the river," Luke's mom replied.

"Oh no, isn't there anything we can do?" Guy said with a worried look on his face.

"Well, we could probably get him out if we could find somebody with enough psyenergy, could you two go down to the plaza and get somebody to help?"

"Of course, anything we can do to help," Luke replied.

When the three reached the plaza, they found Greg by the psyenergy stone, fully charged.

"All right, ready to go," he said, flexing his muscles.

"Will Felix be all right?" Jenna asked with another worried look on her face.

"I am sure that Felix will be fine, Jenna" The mayor said reassuring her.

"Yes, but the less time we waste, the better chance we have of saving him." Luke said hastily.

They crossed the bridge in a hurry, determined to get to Felix as fast as they could. But, that was when it happened. Luke gasped, Guy cursed himself, Jenna shivered, the boulder was falling. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion, when Luke regained his sanity; he realized he was on the riverbank. Felix, along with Jenna's parents, had been hit by the boulder. Everybody seemed to be too shocked to do anything.

Oh no…

Again.

This is just like Akzeriuth,

But this isn't Akzeriuth,

There is still time,

I can still get help.

I have to go find help.

As Luke rounded the corner, he heard voices. He could clearly make out a male and a female one, curious; he decided to listen.

"Only the two of us survived." The male voice said sharply.

"Who could have anticipated that Sol Sanctum would unleash such a fury." The female voice responded coldly.

"Regardless next time we cannot fail Sol Sanctum. Next time we shall surely…"

Suddenly, Luke heard a third voice. He was horrified however, to realize that it had not come from above on the ledge, but instead from his best friend who was rushing to him. Luke put a finger over his mouth and tried too 'shh', but it was too late. The unidentified man and woman advanced towards the two swordsmen threateningly. Now that they had a good look at them, they realized they weren't human. They appeared to be some sort of…dragon race?

"You weren't eavesdropping, were you?" The man said.

"Um…No, we were just walking this way, and…" Luke replied, horrified by the two strangers.

"You must forget everything you heard." They obviously hadn't believed their story, just great.

"Don't worry, we'll help you forget." The blue man said, charging them.

"Luke, its okay, don't worry we have our nice…MACHETES?!?" Guy looked down, horrified at his weapon choice. A machete-a blade used for chores, of all the nice and pretty weapons, of all the weapons with nice sharp blades, a machete.

"Wow, Guy, that is bad, but don't worry, at least I grabbed a…WOODEN SWORD?!?" Yes a wooden sword, the one sword in the pile that was less threatening then the machete.

The mystery woman threw a fireball, knocking Guy unconscious as he it the cliff. "Guy, are you okay?" Luke shouted, trying to get an answer from his best friend. He noticed somebody charging him and turned. Luke tried his best to parry all of the dragon man's attacks, but was unused to using the sword and battling without artes. Parry, step, parry, step, step, step, parry, Luke kept telling himself, just remember everything you learned from fighting, remember everything from the battle with Asch. Finally, the mystery man had enough and charged Luke full speed, Luke blocked the attacked, but the force of the blow sent him flying into the cliff wall and out of consciousness. Only one thought crossed his mind as his vision began to blur…

Tear, I'm sorry.


	2. Chapter One

Hello my reader(s).

I am back, with what I am now christening as my weekly update. For the next four weeks look forward to one update a week.

Ed:How long do you think that will last?

Anise:I dunno, I do know that Jade locked the casino so that she couldn't visit it until her next update.

Ed:In that case, this will last awhile.

Disclaimer Time!

Jade:Miathewateralchemist does not own Golden Sun, Tales of the Abyss, or a PS3. Because if she did, she wouldn't be able to write with the ashes of a computer.

Whee…Oh yes, and if you were wondering, Jade is coming in as the same place as Ivan. Bet you can't guess who Mia will be.

Oh, and also, I kinda messed with the timelines a bit. So during that storm thing, Luke and Guy had both been in Vale for a month, it has been a year since then.

Jenna walked past the house briskly, but when she saw Luke was working on the roof, she decided to go visit Guy's house first. As she walked up, she found Guy practicing his Psyenergy in the backyard. "Hey there, Guy!" Jenna screamed, causing Guy's attention to be drawn away from his task of moving a stump onto his sister's flowers. When Guy saw how close she was to him, he quickly backed away. However, Jenna kept on pursuing him around his backyard. Finally, after fifteen minutes, they both gave up. "I swear I will get you over your fear of women one day Guy, you just wait!" "Sure," he said to himself in a yes-I'll-believe-that-when-I-see-it tone.

"So what did you come over for Jenna?" Guy questioned, making sure there was enough distance between the two.

"Oh, don't you remember? Today's the day we're supposed go to Mt. Aleph with Kraden." Jenna responded.

"Oh yeah, in that case, we should get Luke?" Guy replied.

"Yes, we should."

Luke gasped for air as he used what little Psyenergy he had to move the piece of roof over the open patch. He kept telling himself, _"I wish I still had my Artes, I could easily fix this, or better blow this house away with all this trouble its been causing me."_ "Good job Luke, your almost done!" his foster mother exclaimed.

"Hello, Ma'am!" Jenna shouted, walking onto the roof.

"Oh hello, Jenna. Luke is almost done, he will be with you in a moment." Dora replied.

The Venus Adept sighed as he used Move to place the one last piece of roof in place. "Hey Jenna," he said as he realized she was now on the roof, "where's Guy, though?" he finished. "Oh him, he's down there," she said as she pointed down to Guy who at this point was relaxing on the side of the house.

Luke sighed, "Guy, why don't you come up here?"

Guy thought for a second and finally responded, "Nah, I think I'm going to stay right here where the nice psycho ladies can't reach me."

Jenna finally broke the long silence, "We should get going to Kraden's house, he'll be expecting us soon."

"That's today?" Luke said.

After another long pause, Guy broke the silence, "We should leave now."

And with that, the three teenagers headed off to Kraden's house.

As they walked towards the scholar's house they heard voices talking. Jenna shushed as she grabbed both of them and pulled them towards a bush.

"They seem to know very little of Sol Sanctum's mysteries," the first voice said.

_That voice…where have I heard it before?_ Luke said to himself.

"The elders of Vale must not permit even Kraden to enter it," he finished.

"Kraden…can we use him?" a female voice inquired.

"His knowledge is no meager thing; we can use him."

"If he doesn't go willingly then we can always…" the woman's voice stopped mid-sentence.

"What is it Menardi?" the man's voice questioned.

"You there…in that bush, come out now!" the woman shouted, pointing towards the bush they were in. Luke felt a chill run down his spine with that last sentence.

"It's no use hiding any longer!" the man's voice bellowed.

_Oh this is just great,_ Luke thought to himself, _I remember last time, and fifth fonons hurt!_

"Were you kids eavesdropping on us?" the Venus adept gulped, this was it, he'd lived a lousy life.

Luke thought for a second, "No…we had to get this sword that my friend dropped in a bush." he finished, maybe that would work.

"I guess we should take your word for it," the woman's sneer reminded Luke of someone else, but he couldn't remember whom at the moment.

"Hey, you were the ones sneaking around!" Jenna shouted, causing Luke and Guy to gulp.

"Sneaking…who are you to accuse me?" the man sneered.

"So Kraden's engagement was with you…" the woman reasoned.

"Yeah…we're off to see him right now." Jenna said with a hint of fear in her voice.

"And this appointment is enough to drive us away?" the man questioned.

"Yes…no…what I mean is that…maybe?" Luke fidgeted; he couldn't fight well in his current state. Based on their previous abilities he could have easily wiped the floor with them if he could use artes and the Key of Lorelei, but all he had was a few low-level earth spells and the Key was only for EXTREME emergencies.

"Go." The man said plainly, catching all of them off-guard.

"But Saturos…" the woman started.

"Menardi, I believe we have no reason to delay these children any farther."

"Come on Luke, lets go." Guy said after a long pause.

"Yeah," Luke responded as they hurried off.

-------------------(The Strange Pair)---------------------

Jenna: Who were those two?

Guy: Well, they were definitely strangers.

Luke: …

Jenna: Were they even human?

Guy: I don't know they looked more like dragons to me.

Jenna: Whats a dragon?

Guy: It's a type of monster, you really have to see one for yourself to know what it is.

Luke: …

Guy: Wow, look at Luke, so deep in thought.

Jenna: This is a rare sight.

Luke: …Asch!

Jenna: Whaaaaat?

Guy: Okay, what about Asch?

Luke: That woman's sneer, it reminded me of Asch.

Guy: Now that you mention it, they are quite similar. All we need to do now is find her replica so she can join our side and collapse an entire town.

Luke: Hey…That's mean!

Jenna: What are you two even talking about?

Guy: Nothing, it's a long story, and I don't feel like explaining.

Jenna: Whatever, let's go to Kraden's.

End of extremely short chapter.

Word count:1,096

See you people next week, or sooner if I feel like it.


	3. Chapter Two

Hello people! Here is this week's update, crappy chapter and all!

Anise:Miathewateralchemist does not own anything, or lay claims to anything.

Here it is:

As the four went up the stairs to Kraden's house, they heard him muttering to himself.

"Who were they?" He muttered to himself, "They already know too much about Sol Sanctum," he continued.

"Hello there, Kraden!" Jenna practically screamed.

"Oh," he returned, finally noticing them.

"You don't look too well, is something bothering you?" Luke asked.

"Me? Ah, well…" Kraden muttered.

"Was it those two? What were their names, Saturos and Menardi?" Guy reasoned.

"Are they _still _out there? They're very persistent."

"Did they want something from you Kraden?" Jenna asked, with a worried look on her face.

The scholar stood there pondering for a second before finally answering, "Yes, that seems to be the case." He finally answered.

"Seems to be…?" Luke said, with a confused look on his face.

"Mount Aleph and Sol Sanctum, they speak as if they've seen it with their own eyes."

"Isn't that odd?" he continued.

Guy finally broke the silence, "Did they sneak in? I haven't heard of the elders giving permission for anyone to enter the Sanctum, especially strangers."

"You can't enter Sol Sanctum without a good reason," Kraden said with a grim look on his face.

"If they entered secretly, they might be thieves!" Jenna exclaimed.

Guy paused, "We should tell somebody, maybe the elders can do something."

"We can't do anything until we confirm what they told us." Kraden said, after managing a sigh.

"So what do we then?" Jenna questioned.

"Well…we go confirm them ourselves." Kraden shouted.

"Isn't that impossible?" Jenna asked, taken aback by the radical suggestion.

"What, just because climbing Mount Aleph is forbidden." Kraden said, starting an argument with Jenna.

"Well…no. It's just that…" Jenna started.

"Good it's settled then, we'll make you the leader Luke." Kraden said with an excited look in his eyes.

"What…why me? Why is it always me?" Luke said, groaning.

"Can you wait here a minute, I need to grab something from my cottage." Kraden said, hurrying off.

"Wow…look at that." Jenna said, with a dazed look on her face.

"Yes…he never listens to anybody else's ideas, and doesn't even wait for our reply. He reminds me of somebody else." Guy stated, looking away at Luke for a second before looking back.

"What? Why are you looking at me?"

"It's nothing Luke, nothing at all."

"Okay, there is no way I am like _that_."

"Really, are you sure?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"One word…Keterburg."

"Okay, Anise was the one who spent three days in the casino."

"And you didn't do anything to stop it."

"I couldn't do anything to stop it, the only reason she even left was because the owner came and kicked her out. And the only reason that he did that was because she was winning so much that either she was going to quit, or the casino was going to go out of business."

"Hey look…Kraden's coming out," Jenna said trying to break up the two boys' argument.

"Well then…let's go!"

Kraden stopped them suddenly as they hurried along the path towards the Sanctum. "Look there, see that guard," he stated pointing to one of the priests stationed in front of the Sanctum, "We are going to have to find a way to get past him."

"I know we could Mieu attack that tree and-" Luke started.

Guy sighed, "Okay Luke, now I am not trying to be mean or anything but…that is one of the stupidest things that I have ever heard. For a number of reasons actually, number one, do you see Mieu anywhere near here? Number two, that tree is on the other side of the guard. Number three-"

"Why don't we just sneak past him when he's over there, not looking." Jenna stated bluntly.

"Okay, that could work too." Luke replied.

"Okay, lets go," Kraden said as they hurried past the guard.

The four stopped in awe at the sight in front of them, they had never been this close to Sol Sanctum before. The front doors were truly amazing, two twenty feet high structures made of gold and silver with various symbols etched in them. The most prominent of these features, however, were the sun on the left door, located directly in the center, with at least a five foot radius. The right door held an etching of the moon equally as big, tinted with a light blue.

Kraden took a deep breath and decided to break the silence, "This is your first time in Sol Sanctum, correct?"

Luke nodded his head, "Yeah, now that I think about it, I've only been in Vale a year and a half."

"Well, it's not like we had any choice, we got hit in the head with those Psyenergy stones and ended up being treated here. By the time we were fully recovered, the storm happened, and Vale got a lot stricter with it's travel laws." Guy replied.

Jenna stood up, "So, it's not like you've dreaded being here, is it?"

Luke sighed, "No, I like this place…it's just that there are a few things and people that I miss."

"You mean…like Tear?" Guy said, chuckling to himself.

Luke just stared there in silence, staring at Guy in disbelief.

"Well, if you two are finished fighting, it would be nice if we could go into Sol Sanctum _without_ the priests noticing us."

Looking around Sol Sanctum, the adepts quickly noticed that the walls were inscribed in the same manner as the doors were. Various symbols written in a different language were inscribed over the walls. There were also many pictures depicting the sun and moon lining the hallways. The various charred monsters located nearby clearly showed that somebody else had been here recently. But who? And why had they been here in the first place?

"This is horrible," Jenna said, shaking uncontrollably.

Luke gritted his teeth before finally answering, "Well, at least look at it this way, the more of them that they kill, the more of them that can't attack us."

"Well, Luke I'm glad that you feel that way, but there's the problem with your theory," the Mars Adept said, pointing to a vermin along with two bats.

"We have no choice, we have to fight."

Luke began the battle by charging at the vermin with his short sword, the vermin blocked, but unfortunately for him the vermin blocked the attack with his staff, causing it to break into two. Meanwhile, Jenna and Guy were charring the bats with their Mars Psyenergy. Finally Luke thrust towards the vermin with his sword, using the blunt side to knock him unconscious.

"Let's be more careful," the scholar reason carefully.

"Yeah, let's try not to run into anymore monsters," Luke said, dreading the fighting.

Jade and His Tricks

Luke: Wow…look at these walls.

Guy: Yeah, I can just imagine Jade in here.

Luke: I think that Jade would be more prone to blowing these walls up than anything else.

Jenna: Who's Jade?

Guy: He's this vampire we knew.

Luke: Yes, he had these piercing red eyes, and he drank people's blood.

Guy: You know he was kidding about the drinking people's blood thing, right?

Luke: Yeah, he he, of course I knew, I was just testing you.

Jenna: Okay, who was he really.

Guy: He was pretty much just this person in our party that shared some similar traits with a vampire.

Jenna: Who else was in your party?

Luke: Well, let's see, there was Jade, Ion, Anise…

Jenna: Who's Anise, is she somebody I should be jealous of!?

Luke: No way, she was just a thirteen-year old kid with this demented stuffed animal.

Jenna: Demented stuffed animal?

Guy: Tokunaga, you could clearly see his stitches, he would grow for battle, and it creeped everybody out.

Jenna: Let me guess, the stuffed animal was another one of "Jade's" tricks.

Luke: Yeah…just a trick.

Guy: Besides, if you have anybody to be jealous of, it would be Tear.

Jenna: Who's Tear?

Guy: She's this girl that Luke was in love with.

Luke: Guy, why can't you keep anything to yourself.

Jenna: Really, Luke?

Luke: Jenna, why don't you go and give Guy a big hug.

Jenna: Okay.

End of Chapter.

Word Count: 1,391


	4. Chapter Three

HELLO EVERYBODY!!!!

I am back, this chapter came out kind of crappy for I stink at dramatic moment.

On to the story.

Nope, I still don't own anything, because if I did, well…would I really be writing fanfiction.

Kraden sighed, looking over the bodies of the dead monsters, "Well, let's try to keep from getting into anymore useless battles."

The three teens nodded their heads, as they continued down the stone passageway.

Soon they found themselves in a large stone room that seemed like the end of the hall.

Jenna looked in awe around the room, "Wow…this is amazing. Could this have been one of the chambers Saturos and Menardi were talking about?"

Kraden thought for a second before answering, "I doubt it. Sol Sanctum was built to honor the sun, there should be something here to represent that."

"So what are you getting at Kraden?" Luke asked.

"I doubt this is the end of the road, there must be a passage farther on ahead."

"But I don't see anything around here," Jenna replied.

"Well, we might have to just look a little harder."

"Hey look at that," Guy said, pointing to a statue, "the statue's base, it's been moved recently."

"That is a very good point Guy, Luke, why don't you try moving that statue."

Luke sighed before answering, "Okay, I guess," and walking towards the statue.

Surprisingly, the statue moved with very little effort at all.

"Wow, for once Guy's short attention span paid off," Jenna said.

"How much longer does this hallway go?" Luke asked in annoyance.

"I don't think it's that much farther."

Kraden stopped suddenly, throwing the group off.

"What is it Kraden?" Guy asked.

"This is it…can't you feel the power?"

"Now that you mention it, what is this room?" Luke replied.

"I believe," Kraden started, "that this is room is dedicated to Sol," he said, pointing to a large sun engraved on the floor.

"Wow, I can't believe that we didn't see that. It's so, large and blatantly obvious."

"I think that being around Luke has dropped all our IQ's a few points."

"Hey…why am I always the target of the stupid jokes?"

"Because you're an idiot."

"So that's why."

After a long pause, Jenna finally broke the silence, "Kraden, the passage, it extends farther that way, should we go check it out?"

"Yes, it seems like a shame to turn back now."

The next room was similar to the first, except for a sun etched in the middle of the floor, it was a silver moon. The moon was divided into four squares, the upper left and lower right, held the symbols for water and wind, respectively. There was a pathway leading to a set of stairs near the bottom half of the room, and the entire room was bathed in a translucent light.

"What's this room, Kraden?"

"Maybe…" Kraden paused for a second before finally finishing, "it's another sanctum, Luna perhaps?"

"Hey look, there's another passage!" Jenna exclaimed, pointing to a passage that went farther into the temple.

"Why don't you four go check it out, while I stay here and inspect this room more."

"Okay," the other three said in unison, hurrying off down the hallway.

"Wow! Look at that," Jenna screamed pointing towards an opening in between two pillars.

"Hey, it must be the other side of Mt. Aleph."

"Look at that ocean," Luke started, "it's as if it never ends."

"Are we really this high up though?"

"We should get back to looking though, Kraden will get mad if we spend all day staring out the window."

"That is true," Guy replied.

"Hey look, another room, that seems like the last room in the passageway."

"It should be."

In the final room, there were two other statues that were recently moved. They lights they shined seemed to reveal a hole in the floor, directly in front of the third statue, this one was of a woman holding a platter with three congruent symbols on top. Luke gently pushed the statue into the hole, as the statue fell, a 'click' could be heard throughout the sanctum.

"It's as if…it was the shutoff switch to a trap of some sort."

"Maybe it has some connections to the four statues in the previous room, we could move them before, but it wouldn't hurt to try again, would it?" Guy asked.

"I guess not," Luke replied.

The four statues in the room moved just as easily as the previous ones did. Each statue that was pushed in seemed to change the corner of the Luna symbol that it touched into the corresponding piece of the Sol symbol. Once the fourth one was pushed in, the symbol had completely changed, sending a rumble through the temple.

"What did you do?" Kraden asked, coming up the stairs from the previous room.

"Um…Luke pushed two statues in the previous room so that they made a hole in the floor. After that he pushed this huge statue into the hole, and there was a click. Then he moved these four statues into their respective holes," Jenna explained.

"Excellent, you've found it Luke!"

"What did I find?" Luke asked, with a blank look on his face.

"Did I ever explain to you about Alchemy?"

"No," the three replied.

"Well, I doubt you could understand it now anyway. Regardless, we should see what effect this has on the Sol room."

When they entered the Sol room, there attention was inevitably drawn towards something. However, it wasn't the changed symbol on the floor. The very center of the Luna symbol was projecting a soft light. The light that hit the wall seemed to form some sort of portal.

"A portal!"

"Where do you think it leads?" Guy asked.

"I don't know, but there is only one way to find out," Luke said, jumping into the portal.


	5. Chapter Four

Ed: Wow, I never thought this story would actually reach five chapters.

Anise: Hah, that means that I win, pay up shortie.

Ed: Gr…must kill little girl with black pigtails-

Anise: Bring…it…on.

Luke: Wow, that's what you get for betting against Anise.

Jade: Well, they do say that luck favors the wise.

Luke: And you're referring to Anise…?

Jade: No myself, but Anise is unusually lucky.

Rikku: Hey, where is the author anyway.

Jade: Last I heard she was listening to the Grand Fonic Hymn on some music player.

Guy: Fon Machinery, where?

Mieu: Miathewateralchemist does not own Tales of the Abyss, Golden Sun, or anything mentioned in the Lyrical Latin Song, Down in the Forum.

The four gaped in awe at what was before them, they appeared to be in an underwater chamber. A few major platforms were surrounded by many smaller platforms all made from some sort of translucent marble. The warphole they had come through seemed to be in a stone slab, surrounded by writings in some ancient language. The most prominent feature of the room, however, were the four brightly colored gems in each corner, all being held by a stone maiden.

"They exist," Kraden exclaimed joyfully, "the Elemental Stars really exist!"

"You taught us about those didn't you," Jenna started, thinking deeply, "they're the foundation of all matter on Weyward."

"Oh, yeah, those things, they're Weyward's equivalent of fonons."

Kraden started again, "Luke I don't know what fonons are, but they are the building blocks of all matter."

Jenna opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by Kraden, "And the source of that power is standing right in front of us, the elemental stars."

Now, Kraden went into full-on lecture mode, "The Mercury Star possessing the power of water's many forms," he pointed to the blue jewel in the top-left corner. "The Venus Star, holding the power of earth in all its strength. The Mars Star glowing red with the fire contained within. And finally there, the Jupiter Star bound with the wind's fury. It is said that the stars are the key to the power of alchemy." Kraden stopped when he realized that the had lost the other three, "Haven't I told you all this before?"

"Well…I must have been asleep, because I don't have a clue what you're talking about," Luke said.

"When you think about it though, is that really that rare," Jenna said with a sarcastic tone in her voice.

"With Luke you never really know."

"Well, as I was saying, it is said that the stones are the key to lighting the four lighthouses. And that when all four of these lighthouses are lit, the Stone of Sages is formed."

Jenna leaned in, looking more interested, "What's so special about this stone?"

"The Stone has enormous powers, why with this one gem, one could conquer the world!"

A long silence followed these words. The three of them had all stepped back taking full note of what Kraden said. Finally Luke decided to break the silence, "Heh…conquering the world, I thought you were serious."

"Who can really say what the truth is, but that is why I have been researching the elemental stars, to find out the truth about these stones. And now, these legendary stones are before us!" Kraden shouted, moving forward to claim the stars.

"Wait…" Jenna said, "shouldn't we go get the town elders before we do anything. Those two, Saturos and Menardi, were here before, so isn't there a good chance that they'll come back?"

Kraden thought deeply for a moment before answering, "Yes, that is true, but who's to say that by the time we leave and come back they'll have not already come and gone."

"I dunno," Guy started, "I have a bad feeling, maybe it would be better to get somebody more experienced in Psyenergy."

"Oh come on Guy, how badly could this en- on second thought, maybe we should get the elders."

"But if we do that, then they'll know that we've been up here," Jenna protested.

"How much would it hurt just to take the stars for safekeeping, and then return them to the elders," it was clear that Kraden was not going to back down on this issue.

Finally Luke and Guy both gave in, "I still have a bad feeling."

"Hm…how to retrieve the stars though?"

"I know," Jenna started, "make the boys do it!"

"Oh, I couldn't ask…would you mind?"

"Us…I'm not sure if we should, Guy can't you help a bit here too?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm not the one who was elected leader."

"When I said 'boys' that meant you too Guy."

"Fine, whatever, the sooner we can get out of this place the better," Luke stated firmly.

Luke and Guy maneuvered their way through the maze of pillars, finding their way to the Mercury Star. Luke reached out a shaking hand and quickly put the star into the Mythiril Bag. "Good, now get the others," Kraden shouted across the room.

They repeated the process for the Venus star, finding their way through an even deeper maze of the newly risen pillars. "Good, now get the others," were Kraden's encouraging words as they headed to the next star.

Luke reached out his hand, but before he touched the star a voice echoed through his head.

_You dreck!! What do you think your doing?_

(The following section takes place in Luke's head, and Luke's thoughts are underlined for your convience.)

_What do you mean?_

_What I mean is, do you have any idea the trouble your about to cause?_

_Yeah, I'm sure. And why should I even trust you?_

_Remember the last time you didn't trust me, in Akzeriuth? And do you remember how badly that turned out._

_Are you saying that this could be like Akzeriuth?_

_No, you dreck, I'm saying that this could be worse!_

_What am I supposed to do about? We're just doing this to protect the stars._

Yes, and stealing them is really helpful, especially to the people who want to take them from you. 

_I still don't get what you are trying to say._

_Grr…you don't get it, fine, here it is, **THE PEOPLE WHO ARE AFTER THE STARS WILL TRY TO TAKE THEM FROM YOU!!!**_

_But we're taking them to the Elders to prevent that from happening._

…_Are you trying to tell me that you still don't get it?_

"Hey Luke," Guy's voice echoed, "you okay?"

"Yeah, just a headache, but I think that we should get out of here now."

"Asch headache?"

"Yes, I thought he quit contacting me, but it looks like he has a bad feeling about this too."

"I don't think that we can anymore," Guy said, horrified, pointing to Saturos and Menardi who were now holding their friends at knifepoint.

"It seems they've caught us," the Mars Adept said with an icy tone in her voice.

"I thought we'd at least be safe until they'd gotten the elemental stars."

"You, you mean to steal the elemental stars," Kraden accused with a hint of fear in his voice.

"Are you calling us thieves, as I recall, you're the one who stole our information."

(He's back…)

_See, this is what I tried to warn you about._

Well, if you wanted to warn me so badly, why didn't you do it when we first entered the Sanctum?

_Because, I thought that you would have enough sense not to go after the stars._

Well that teaches you to trust my common sense. I mean…uh.

_Tear says you're an idiot._

_Wait, where is Tear?_

_How should I know, she just said to tell you that last time I ran into her._

_How did she know?_

I wonder, maybe it's because you have the common sense of a seashell! 

"You know, one day, your face will freeze into that sneer," _crap,_ Luke thought, he'd said that out loud.

"What was that about a sneer?!?" Menardi said, Jenna still at her mercy.

"Nothing, nothing at all."

See, this is what you do to me.

_Yeah, and like you don't give everyone else enough headaches._

I hate you.

_I hate you too, you dreck! This conversation is over._

"I said, what's your answer?" Saturos bellowed, his temper starting to rise.

"Guy, what's the question?" Luke whispered.

"Why weren't you paying attention, especially in a time like this?"

"Because, I was arguing with Asch, lorelei I hate him."

"Are we handing over the elemental stars?"

"I really don't see a better option here."

"But, think of all the death this could cause."

"Yeah, I know, but if we don't they'll come and kill us anyway and then take the stars."

"Valid point."

Luke took a deep breath, "We'll give them to you."

Luke started to walk across the stones when he was stopped by a man who had teleported in front of him.

The blue haired man smiled evilly, "I shall be relieving you of those stars now."

Saturos screamed across the room, "That's Alex, a companion of ours, hand the stars to him."

Alex sighed as he took the stars from the Venus Adept, "I'm afraid that I must apologize in advance."

"Why?"

"You misunderstood, we wanted you to bring us ALL the elemental stars," Saturos said, chuckling.

"Are you telling us that after all that work, you want us to get the last one for you too," Guy's temper was also starting to rise.

"Oh, don't you want your friends to be safe?"

"Fine," Luke said as the two started heading through all the pillars to the final star.

The Mars Star, there it was, glowing red. _Held with all the power of Mars_, Luke thought. _Somehow, this star reminds me of the Jewel of Lorelei. Maybe it's just the shape and color. Even though, this power I feel from it, it feels so familiar. It's almost exactly like it. This single jewel could destroy or save the entire world. _Luke reached out his shaking hand, and at the moment he picked it up, the chamber started shaking wildly.

Wow, that was long.

Oh, and Author's Note's on the Author's notes at the beginning, Lyrical Latin is a CD composed of classic songs parodied to teach Latin through not so catchy songs. Down in the Forum is a parody of Down in the River, and the entire second half of the song is comparing it to things it's better than, some of these include,

It's better than TV

It's better than Video Games

It's better than Stock Car Racing

It's better than bowling

It's better than roller skating

It's better than pillow fights

It's better than bull riding

It's better than those midnight raids on that ice cream in the fridge.

So mind numbing.

Word Count: 1,794 

So long from your friend,

Crappy Author.


	6. Chapter Five

Wow, chapter 6.

Okay now people, to avoid doing another chapter as crappy as Three, I am doing a time-skip to right after Luke and Guy started their journey. It was either this, or write out another chapter as crappy as three. I may come back and redo chapter six without a skip later, just not right now.

Good news people, this chapter, I'm introducing two new party members, anybody who paid attention at the beginning of the prologue, this should be blatantly obvious.

Anise:Miathewateralchemist does not own Golden Sun or Tales of the Abyss, because if she did, would she be spending Sunday night watching Dead Like Me and typing up some stupid story that nobody likes?

Hey…who told you to say that!?!

Anise:Ed, right after I kicked his butt!

Ed:She's a demon, a !#$ demon.

Jade:Well that's Anise for you, she may look like a little girl but on the inside she's pure evil.

Anise:Hey!

Tear:You are wearing the little devil costume.

…

On with the story!

Luke sighed as he looked out into the distance. His brain started to hurt as he replayed the events of the previous day, they had snuck into Sol Sanctum, been held hostage by two thieves, and ran out of an erupting volcano. Once they got outside, Guy explained everything(much to his annoyance), and they got sent on this stupid quest, just another stupid quest. He didn't exactly want to travel the world, defeating some evil again, but fate hated him. He never liked fate much, especially after all that happened with the score, but something seemed to have a grudge against him.

The redhead yawned again, they had been traveling for hours, and he would need his rest for tomorrow. _Just another day of exploring_, he told himself, _one more day, it's always just one more day._

"So how much longer to Vault," Luke asked, starting to sound annoyed.

"Probably about two more hours," Guy murmured.

"Hey Guy, is it just me or does that blue blob in the distance look familiar?"

"Now that you mention it," Guy started, "it does seem like I've seen it before."

The blob kept coming towards them, bouncing up and down, moving faster and faster. After a few minutes, it was close enough for the two Adepts to see what it was…it was Mieu! In his high squeaking voice he kept screaming, "Master, master, it's me master!"

"I can't believe it," Luke mumbled, "it's thing."

"How did he get on Weyward?"

"He's Mieu, I think his squeaky voice is able to teleport anywhere throughout the entire universe, and some places only known to cheagles."

"Luke, that is the stupidest theory that I have ever heard," Guy said flatly.

"Master, master," Mieu screamed jumping on to Luke's head with tears of joy. "I was so scared, first there was this volcano eruption and then these two scary dragon people came, so I spit fire at them. They saw me, but the scary blue-haired man just said, 'he's no big deal,' and walked away. And then-"

Luke was trying desperately to get Mieu off him, finally succeeding in grabbing him off his head, "Thing, what are you doing, what do I look like to you, your therapist?" Luke threw Mieu off into the distance, but Mieu just rebounded and landed back on Luke. "Master, I thought you were going to be nicer to me." Luke sighed, "I don't think that counts when you tackle me." Finally Luke got Mieu off him and laid him gently on the ground.

"Okay, Mieu, what are you doing here?" Guy asked.

"I was in Vault, but Mr. Necromancer man asked me to get food from Vault so…" Mieu trailed off.

Luke scratched his head thinking, "Mieu, who exactly is Mr. Necromancer man?"

Mieu jumped up happily, "You know, Mr. Necromancer man, he traveled with us two years ago."

The Venus Adept's face had now turned slightly pale, "Mieu, by Mr. Necromancer man, do you mean Jade?"

"Of course master!" Mieu shouted happily.

Guy and Luke stood their silent for a minute.

Finally Luke spoke up, "And Jade is in Vault, right Mieu?"

"Right Master, I'm off to see him right now!"

"Jade…that seems like a bad idea," Luke said, stuttering.

"Oh come on, what's the worst that could happen?"

"Great, I'll go tell him you're here!" Mieu shouted as he ran off.

Luke sighed, "Guess we can't get out of it now."

"Well, hello there, I am sure that I will be grieved in the near future to have made your acquaintance," Jade said, in his most sarcastic tone of voice.

"Oh…it's you," he continued, once he saw it was Luke and Guy.

"Yeah, that's really a great way to greet old friends."

"Who said anything about us being friends, Luke?"

Luke sighed again, "Now I remember why I didn't want to see you."

Jade just shrugged, ignoring Luke's last comment, "As sad as I am to admit this, I had something taken from me, and I need help. Would you two mind joining me in getting it back?"

"I don't know, working with Jade seems like a bad idea."

"Oh come on Luke, you don't want to be responsible for more pointless destruction, besides this time it would be an entire planet."

The Venus Adept stepped back, "H-how did you know?!?"

(Jade in Vault?)

Mieu:We should try and catch the thieves!

Luke:Hey, Jade, why are you helping the people in Vault?

Jade:What? Aren't I allowed to do something nice just to help out my fellow man once in awhile?

Luke:People can, I'm not so sure about you.

Guy:Yeah, knowing you, your just using the townspeople as test subjects.

Jade:Oh rats, you've foiled my plan.

Luke:You're joking, right?

Jade:sigh It's so hard when people take me seriously.

Luke:What did they steal from you anyway?

Jade:A staff required for Jupiter Lighthouse.

Luke:…How did you know?

Jade:Because everybody has some quark that they absolutely hate, yours just happens to be that you accidentally cause death for large groups of people.

Luke:That's really mean,

Jade:Well, the world isn't always a nice place, deal with it.

Mieu:What's taking you guys so long, we should go after the thieves.

Luke:I can't believe I'm being bossed around by a blue furball…

Whee…that's done.

I feel so happy, this chapter kind of rushes through things too, but look at it this way: sarcastic person means more funny lines.

Please review, or else?h


End file.
